Kyuhyun's Feeling
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Merasa ada yang kurang di chapter awal.. Saya memutuskan membuat epilognya   Semoga epilog ini bisa melengkapi chapter kemarin   /Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai dsb/Makasih reviewnya    bersedia review lagi?
1. Kyuhyun's Feeling

**Title : Kyuhyun's Feelings**

**Author : Umu Humairo Cho**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Brothership, Angst**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Main Cast : Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast : Super Junior ft. DBSK and SHINee's Member**

**Rating : T**

**Type : OneShoot**

**Summary : Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja curhat sama Changmin tentang perasaannya. Lalu tanpa sengaja Taemin mendengar curhatan Kyuhyun dan menelpon Sungmin sehingga Sungmin dan semuanya tahu bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun. So? Bagaimana reaksi Sungmin? Atau bahkan Taemin yang tidak sengaja mendengarnya dan memutuskan hal tersebut?**

**Disclaimer : Their belong to each other**

**Warning : Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai, GaJe, Abal, OOC, ngga masuk akal dan sebagainya.**

**A/N : Don't like don't red! If you don't like please GO OUT *plak* NOT PLAGIAT! Just red and review :D**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Umu Humairo Cho present**

**.**

**Kyuhyun's Feeling**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Entah bagaimana seseorang akan bisa menjelaskan suasana dorm SuJu malam ini. Yang jelas—suasana terlihat muram.<p>

Sang angel sedang menggeram kesal, sang Cinderella sedang marah-marah. Yang lain hanya menghela nafas namun menatap tajam sang magnae.

Sedangkan yang di tatap hanya menundukkan kepala. Tak berani menatap hyungdeulnya. Namun kata itu terucap—"Mianhe hyungdeul, mianhe Heechul hyung aku tidak sengaja.."

Heechul mendelik menatap sang magnae yang sekarang benar-benar menunduk ketakutan. Di sampingnya Sungmin hanya diam tak mengindahkan sang magnae sama sekali. Ia lebih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Bahkan tidak ada yang tahu apa yang di pikirkan olehnya.

Heechul bersuara—"Kau bilang maaf? Benar? Kau keterlaluan Kyuhyun! Kau tahu kan Heebum dan Baengshin itu berarti bagiku.. Bagaimana mungkin kau lakukan ini padaku? Apa salahku padamu, hah? APA SALAHKU?" suara itu meninggi membuat Siwon merengkuh Heechul.

Dan Kyuhyun?

Dia semakin menunduk. Rasanya memang sakit sekali seperti di bentak oleh Ibu kandungmu. Sedangkan kalian tahu siapa Heechul bagi Kyuhyun kan?

"Awalnya kau bilang hanya bercanda? Tapi tak bisakah yang masuk akal, hah? Meskipun mereka hanya dua ekor binatang yang tak pernah bisa menjawabku di saat aku mencurahkan hatiku, tapi setidaknya mereka tidak sepertimu! Kau menyebalkan! Magnae merepotkan! Kalau sampai Heebum dan Baengshin kenapa-kenapa apalagi sampai mati.. Ku belah kepalamu dan ku ambil otakmu lalu ku bakar! Ku musnahkan agar tak ada lagi orang sepertimu.. Dasar memuakkan!" Kyuhyun benar-benar seperti tertohok besi panas. Mungkin memang salahnya juga yang membuat Heebum dan Baengshin keracunan.

Dua ekor binatang yang keracunan itu akhirnya mengacau dan mengganggu yang lainnya termasuk Ryeowook. Jelas saja Ryeowook kesal. Sekarang saja sang eternal magnae tak mau menatap evil magnae di depannya itu.

Seketika suasana hening. Tapi tidak dengan perasaan Kyuhyun yang sekarang berkecamuk. Ia tak punya muka untuk melihat hyung-hyungnya.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang kita istirahat dulu.. Semuanya tidur dan tidak ada yang membantah.." ujar sang leader dan langsung di patuhi oleh semua member. Tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Leeteuk mendekati Kyuhyun dan menepuk pundaknya. "Tidurlah.. Besok Heebum dan Baengshin akan berkeliling lagi sebagai binatang baik dan tidak mengacau atau mengganggu.."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan Leeteuk ke kamarnya.

Saat ia masuk, hyung kesayangannya berdiri membelakanginya. "Kau tega Kyu.. Baru kemarin kau membuat kecewa tentang berita yang mengatakan kalau kau punya pacar, lalu sekarang? Racun apa yang kau pakai sehingga membuat Heebum dan Baengshin seperti itu?" ujar Sungmin to the point membuat Kyuhyun lemas seketika. "Nde, aku juga tidak tahu.. Mungkin memang aku yang ceroboh."

Sungmin membalikkan badannya. "Aku kecewa padamu.. Sangat.." dan setelah itu Sungmin beranjak ke kasurnya dan masuk ke dalam selimutnya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang semakin terluka.

* * *

><p><strong>~Kyuhyun's Feeling~<strong>

* * *

><p>Paginya tak berbeda. Suasana yang biasanya ceria begitu muram.<p>

Kyuhyun yang baru selesai mandi langsung ke dapur dan berniat membantu Ryeowook, tapi—"Sudahlah sana pergi. Kau disini hanya bisa mengacau saja! Aku tidak mau membereskan dapur yang kau buat berantakan."

Sepertinya siapapun tahu bahwa Ryeowook masih kesal pada Kyuhyuh, right?

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan berjalan keluar dapur dan ia melihat Yesung sedang membersihkan kandang ddangko brothers. Ia pun berniat menolong tapi yang dia dapat hanyalah penolakan. Begitu juga saat ia mengunjungi dan berniat membantu hyungdeulnya yang lain.

Dan setelah itu, ia berniat diam dan memandang ke arah pintu. Mungkin keluar sebentar akan menjernihkan pikiran dan keadaan hyungdeul, batinnya.

* * *

><p><strong>~KyuMin in Love~<strong>

* * *

><p>Tak terasa hari sudah malam dan tak ada yang menyadari bahwa ada yang kurang di antara mereka ber-12. Namun mereka tak peduli akan itu. Mereka sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing, namun tak lama bel dorm berbunyi dan dengan sigap Shindong membukanya. "Ah, DBSK dan SHINee? Ayo masuk."<p>

DBSK dan SHINee member pun masuk. Changmin yang melihat sepertinya member SuJu lengkap sekali berkumpul di ruang tengah namun ia tak menemukan sahabatnya. Ia pun berniat bertanya namun tak jadi karena mendengar Taemin bertanya pada Heechul. "Heebum dan Baengshin sakit ya, hyung?"

Heechul hanya mengangguk namun kemudian seseorang lain menjawab, "Dan ini semua karena evil magnae merepotkan itu. Tsk! Menyebalkan sekali.." dan lihat siapa yang berbicara. Ya—itu Yesung.

Alis Changmin bertaut, lalu Kyuhyun kemana?

Changmin buka suara—"So? Where is he?" tanyanya sok inggris dan hanya di balaskan angkat bahu ala member SuJu. Changmin menghela nafas dan keluar dorm itu di ikuti Taemin. Sebelum keluar ia menggumamkan sesuatu yang dengan jelas di dengar semuanya. "Pasti dia kacau sekarang! Tsk! Sialan."

Namun semua anggota SuJu tampak tak peduli dan kembali larut dalam suasana tanpa Kyuhyun. Lalu kemudian Jaejoong berteriak pada anaknya, "Nanti telpon kalau sudah ketemu ya?"

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Tsk! Ternyata kau disini," ucap Changmin setelah mencari Kyuhyun dan menemukannya di atap apartement. Taemin yang mengikuti bersembunyi dan diam.<p>

Kyuhyun menoleh, "Shim Changmin apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ujar Kyuhyun melihat kehadiran Changmin. Namun bukan menjawab Changmin berkata lain, "Kau terlihat menyedihkan dan—kacau sekali."

Entah siapa yang menyuruh, Taemin malah menekan tombol call dan menelpon Sungmin namun membiarkannya.

"Kau bertengkar dengan hyungdeul ya?" tanya Changmin langsung. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit malam dan hanya mengangguk. "Kenapa? Kejailanmu membuat Heebum dan Baengshin hampir mati?"

Kyuhyun menoleh, "Kau tahu?" Changmin mengangguk. "Semua member DBSK dan SHINee ada di dorm sekarang. Jae umma menyuruhku menelponnya saat menemukanmu. Namun aku pikir tidak usah.. Kau—ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku kan?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Dan malah memandang langit malam.

Changmin di sampingnya menghela nafas, "Bercerita—"

"Aku sangat menyayangi mereka, Min.." ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. "Tapi mereka berdua—tidak! Tapi mereka semua membenciku."

* * *

><p><strong>~Super Junior~<strong>

* * *

><p>Sedangkan di dorm SuJu, mereka kebingungan karena Taemin tak kunjung bicara namun tidak setelah mendengar percakapan seseorang atau mungkin lebih yang Sungmin dan mereka yakini adalah Changmin dan Kyuhyun.<p>

"Aku sangat menyayangi mereka, Min.." semua member tersentak lalu—"Tapi mereka berdua—tidak! Tapi mereka semua membenciku.." mereka semakin tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar. Namun kemudian memutuskan untuk mendengarkannya.

* * *

><p><strong>~KyuMin Super Junior~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Awalnya, Sungmin kecewa padaku karena gossip murahan itu. Lalu kemudian, Sungmin tambah kecewa padaku karena kejadian yang menimpa dua makhluk kesayangan Heechul hyung. Yesung hyung, Wookie hyung, ah—pokoknya semuanya mendiamkan aku pagi ini, makanya aku pergi sebentar dan berharap saat kembali suasana akan seperti semula tapi aku salah."<p>

Changmin diam. Tak berniat memotong atau membalas. "Bahkan sampai sore pun tak ada yang menghubungiku.. Aku berharap Sungmin hanya bercanda semalam namun aku salah.. Dia benar-benar kecewa padaku dan tak mengindahkan aku pagi ini bahkan sampai sekarang."

Changmin merangkul pundak Kyuhyun. "Dan Heechul hyung saat melihatku seperti melihat orang yang sangat dia benci dan tidak mau memandangku.. Apa dua binatang itu lebih berarti baginya daripada aku?" kata Kyuhyun dan seakan bertanya pada Changmin. Changmin hanya menjawab sekenanya. "Bukan begitu."

"Lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi dan Changmin tidak menjawab. "Dari awal aku tidak akan pernah bisa menyamai kedudukan Kibum hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung di mata Heechul hyung dan Sungmin—ah ani, tapi Sungmin hyung."

Lagi-lagi Changmin tidak menjawab. "Lalu bagaimana kalau—tiba-tiba Jae hyung membencimu?"

Changmin bersentak, "A-aku tidak akan bisa apa-apa.." jawabnya dan membuat Kyuhyun tertawa. "Kau menyerah sebelum berperang ya?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat alis Changmin bertaut, "Maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Ia malah memandang langit. "Apa salahnya kau—bilang perasaanmu kan?" kata Kyuhyun lagi dan keluar dari pokok pembicaraan.

"Tidak Kyu. Aku tidak akan melakukannya." Jawaban Changmin membuat Kyuhyun menatap kesal sahabatnya. "Wae?"

Changmin diam dan menghela nafas lalu—"Hanya ada YunJae dan YooSu di dalam hidupku."

Kyuhyun diam. "Kurasa ia juga mencintaimu, Min.." celetuk Kyuhyun. "Lalu? Dia memang mencintaiku sebagai seorang Ibu dan anak, hyung dan dongsaeng. Tidak lebih! Lalu Kurasa seharusnya kau mengurus percintaanmu dengan Sungmin hyung kan?"

"Aku mencintainya, sama seperti kau mencintai dia. Tapi—"

"Tapi—dia tidak pernah bisa mencintaimu sebagaimana kau mencintainya kan, Kyu?" potong Changmin saat Kyuhyun berbicara. "Seharusnya dia percaya padamu, bukan berita itu. Seharusnya sekarang dia menenangkanmu. Seharusnya dia ada di sampingmu, mendukungmu dan membuatmu lebih rapi di banding sekarang."

Kyuhyun tertawa namun tidak setelah—"Dia tidak benar-benar mencintaimu, Kyuhyun."

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sungmin tersentak. Hatinya sakit mendengar perkataan Changmin begitu juga dengan Jaejoong yang menatap kosong semuanya.<p>

Eunhyuk di sampingnya merengkuhnya begitu juga dengan Yunho yang langsung merengkuh Jaejoong.

"Kyuhyun.."

"Changmin.."

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hiks.." isak namja imut itu. Ya—Lee Taemin yang sedang mendengar percakapan di antara dua tamja tinggi di atap itu. Ia kembali menajamkan telinga membiarkan air mata dan telpon yang masih menyambung.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bilang Sungmin hyung tak benar-benar mencintaiku?" tanya Kyuhyun tak terima dengan kalimat Changmin. Changmin mengangguk, "Nde~ buktinya dia tidak ada di sampingmu."<p>

"Itu bukan alasan, Shim Changmin.. Dia mencintaiku."

Changmin melihat Kyuhyun dan betapa terkejutnya mendapati Kyuhyun menangis. Tangan Changmin terulur dan menghapus air mata Kyuhyun. "Uljimayo, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia mengabaikan Changmin. "Aku juga merasakannya, Min.. sama sepertimu.. Rasanya—sakit sekali.." celetuk Kyuhyun lagi. Membuat Changmin terlonjak. "Dia hanya menyayangiku sebagai dongsaeng bukan sebagai namjachingunya."

Changmin memilih diam lagi. Namun kemudian melontarkan pertanyaan. "Apa yang kau sebut—jatah setiap malam?"

Pertanyaan Changmin membuat Kyuhyun diam seribu bahasa.

Changmin yang melihatnya juga diam tak memaksa. "Kau tahu. Aku iri sama Yun appa yang selalu bisa membuat Jae umma berteriak tapi karena cinta.." Kyuhyun mendengarkan Changmin. "Apa kau juga—seperti mereka? Membuat Sungmin berteriak namamu namun penuh cinta?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. "Apa segitu rahasianya tentang jatahmu setiap malam, eh?"

"Kau tahu? Mendengarnya melenguh pelan dan memanggil namaku dengan lembut saja sudah membuatku melayang sampai ke langit.. Apalagi jika aku harus mendengar teriakan cintanya.." Changmin berusaha mencerna setiap perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Aku bohong aku menikmati service-nya. Bahkan sampai sekarang kejadian itu tidak pernah ada di antara kami. Hanya sekadar ciuman atau french kiss itu sudah membuatku bisa tidur nyenyak hingga esok pagi."

Changmin memiringkan kepalanya. "Jadi, kau selalu mengatakan hal yang tak pernah terjadi padaku?" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk tak menatap Changmin. "Mianhe, Minnie.. Kau tahu aku bukan orang yang baik. Karena terlalu jahat, Tuhan menghukumku."

Lagi-lagi Changmin memilih diam. Sepertinya prinsip Kibum jatuh kepadanya.

"Pernah aku berpikir untuk berhenti mencintai Sungmin tapi aku tidak bisa. Kau tahu bagaimana sulitnya berhadapan dengannya? Aku bahkan selalu berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajahku saat bertemu dengannya."

"Tapi sampai akhirnya aku mengatakan bahwa aku sangat mencintainya dan ingin dia menjadi milikku. Dan kau tahu? Tiga tahun lalu ia bilang ia juga mencintaiku.. itulah pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku mendengar kalimat cintanya."

"Tapi bukankah Sungmin pernah bilang dia mencintaimu?" tanya Changmin dan Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tapi kau tahukan siapa Sungmin?" kali ini gantian Changmin yang mengangguk. "Aku pikir dia namja normal yang masih ingin menikmati kehangatan bersama seorang yeoja."

"Kyu."

"Melakukan malam pertamanya dengan seorang yeoja dan mencium seorang yeoja sebelum tidur.. Itulah namja normal kan?"

Changmin menghela nafas mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Ia jadi merasa bersalah telah memancing Kyuhyun menggunakan kata kunci telak seorang Kyuhyun. Yaitu—Sungmin.

"Kau pernah berpikir tidak? SiMin itu lebih keren di banding KyuMin.." kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. "Ohya? Kata siapa?" ujar Changmin. "Kata aku, kata mereka, dan kata—Sungmin."

Changmin tersentak. "Siapa favorit couple-mu di SuJu?"

"KyuMin.." jawab Changmin cepat, "Kalau kau?" lanjutnya.

"SiMin.." jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Changmin terbelalak. "Tapi kan—"

"Aku berharap SM meresmikan couple SiMin dan aku adalah orang pertama yang akan membangun fansclub SiMin resmi.." potong Kyuhyun lagi.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>"Kau pernah berpikir tidak? SiMin itu lebih keren di banding KyuMin.." mereka tahu ini suara Kyuhyun. "Ohya? Kata siapa?" dan mereka juga tahu siapa suara berikutnya. "Kata aku, kata mereka, dan kata—Sungmin.."<p>

Mereka semua tersentak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Siapa favorit couple-mu di SuJu?"

"KyuMin.." mereka tersenyum mendengar jawaban Changmin, "Kalau kau?" lanjutnya.

"SiMin.." dan mereka kembali tersentak bahkan terbelalak seperti Changmin. "Tapi kan—"

"Aku berharap SM meresmikan couple SiMin dan aku adalah orang pertama yang akan membangun fansclub SiMin resmi.." air mata Sungmin mengalir seiring kata-kata Kyuhyun. Ia merasa semua yang Kyuhyun bicarakan adalah—benar.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>"Aku lebih suka KyuMin di banding SiMin.. Aku lebih suka SiBum di banding SiMin.." gumam Taemin sendirian.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>"Aku pikir tidak akan ada yang setuju atau join di fansclub itu.." kata Changmin. "Karena di mata mereka hanya ada KyuMin.." alis Kyuhyun bertaut, "Segitu yakinnya? Aish! Bagaimana mungkin?"<p>

"Jelas-jelas KyuMin is the best couple kan? Dan kurasa SiBum itu lebih baik di bandingkan SiMin atau KyuBum.. Haha.." canda Changmin. Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Kau benar. Tapi tetap saja."

Dan kembali hening.

"Ah, kisah cintaku selalu menyedihkan.. Dan kau selalu mendapat yang lebih baik dariku.." gumam Kyuhyun kemudian. "Bagaimana keadaan Min Hyo sekarang ya?"

"Jangan sebut nama itu lagi, babo.." Kyuhyun memandang Changmin bingung. "Kenapa? Kau takut aku menyebut nama Yeon Sung, he?"

"Aish, kasihan sekali kau ini.." Changmin tertawa. Lalu—"Ah Kyu, bagaimana kalau kau jadi uke-ku.." kata Changmin dan—PLETAK—

"Aduduh.. kau ini apaan sih?" kata Changmin sambil meringis. "Kau pikir aku mau jadi ukenya seme semesum dirimu, he? Bagiku, hanya ada Sungmin. Baik dia sebagai uke ataupun seme. Mau KyuMin ataupun SungHyung.. Cuma Sungmin kau tahu kan?"

Changmin menghela nafas, "Benarkah?" tanya Changmin lagi dan Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Ah Min, aku baru ingat! Yang sebenarnya itu, Sungmin mengatakan kalau dia juga mencintaiku itu baru dua bulan yang lalu.. hehe.." kata Kyuhyun membuat Changmin terbelalak. "Maksudmu?"

"Aish, IQ-mu berapa sih? Kau bilang, Sungmin pernah mengatakan kalau dia cinta padaku kan?" Changmin mengangguk, "Nde~ itu dua tahun lalu saat siaran radio," kata Kyuhyun tenang. Tapi Changmin tidak mengerti. "Tunggu, jadi selama ini sebelum dua bulan lalu hubunganmu dengan Sungmin itu—HUBUNGAN TANPA STATUS?"

"Apa sih? Kata kau kan? Bukan kata aku.." jawab Kyuhyun.

Changmin melihat Kyuhyun, "Waktu Sungmin bilang mencintaimu di siaran radio itu sudah pasti hanya fanservice kan melalui kalimat kan? Ngga beneran kan? Dia nyium kamu waktu abis bilang kayak gitu atau—"

DAK—

"YA CHO KYUHYUN!" teriak Changmin saat Kyuhyun memukul kepalanya. "Apaan sih? Sudah biasa kok, sama yang lainnya juga gitu.." Changmin tambah melotot. "W-waktu kau bilang kau mencintainya, apa yang dia jawab?"

Changmin menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun, "Eum, mungkin hanya—'Ayo jalani saja..'begitu.."

"HAH? Cuma begitu? Ngga bilang naddo saranghaeyo tapi baru bilang dua bulan yang lalu? Bohong ah Kyu.." kata Changmin. "Bodo ah, peduli amat kau sama aku.." kata Kyuhyun tak peduli. "Aish.. Dasar Cho Kyuhyun babo."

Changmin diam. Heh? Dua bulan yang lalu – tiga tahun yang lalu?

Aish ngga tahu deh gimana mendeskripsikan kisah cintanya si evil magnae ini.

"Kyu.." panggil Changmin. Kyuhyun tak menjawab, "Dari awal—kau selalu mengabaikan kami—aku dan Taemin."

Kyuhyun menoleh, "Maksudmu?"

Changmin mengangguk, "Kau tahu kan? Aku menjadi gay karenamu, aku mencintai laki-laki karenamu.. Melihatmu begitu mencintai Sungmin membuatku suka padamu dan lari dari dunia kenormalan. Begitu juga Taemin yang begitu mengagumimu sampai akhirnya ia mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun diam. Tak menjawab.

"Kau menyuruh kami mencintai orang lain. Kau menyuruh kami melupakan betapa kagumnya kami pada hatimu. Kau menyuruh kami menganggapmu sahabatmu. Dan itu kami lakukan dengan senang hati berpikir itu akan membahagiakanmu. Tapi—"

Changmin menghela nafas sebentar, tapi Kyuhyun benar-benar tak berniat memotongnya.

"—kau membuatku mencintai orang yang salah.. kau membuatku mencintai seorang namja manis seperti Sungmin. Saat melihatmu mencintai Sungmin, aku ingin sekali menjadi Sungmin walau aku tahu itu takkan bisa. Tapi saat kemudian mendalami pribadi Jae umma aku malah jatuh padanya, huft.." kata Changmin dan menghela nafas.

Kyuhyun memandang Changmin, "Bukankah itu bagus. Dari awal kita memang hanya sahabat dan aku tidak pernah mau merubahnya lebih dari itu. Kau tahu, saat aku berusaha memahami Taemin, aku malah semakin jatuh pada Sungmin. Mau bagaimana lagi?" ujarnya dan kembali memandang langit. "Ya, tapi kan Kyu.. Bukan hanya Sungmin yang bisa kau cintai di dunia ini."

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. "Kau terlalu mencintainya, terobsesi padanya sampai menutup hatimu untuk melihat cinta yang lain. Walau kau tidak bersikap posesif padanya, tapi tetap saja kau jangan begini.. Sekarang lihat? Siapa yang sakit? Kau kan? Bukan dia." Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Ia diam membisu. "Seandainya dulu aku tidak mendengarkanmu dan justru merebut hatimu dari Sungmin. Mungkin sekarang—"

"Lupakan Min. kita hanya teman. Sahabat. Selamanya. Tidak akan. Pernah berubah. Ne, arra?" ucap Kyuhyun memotong perkataan Changmin. "Sekarang, daripada kau berusaha mengungkap hatiku, lebih baik bantu aku memikirkan cara agar hyungdeul memaafkanku. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak mau. Aku ingin mereka sadar sendiri, terutama Heechul dan Sungmin hyung," kata Changmin. "Tapi Min—"

"Tidak ada tapi Kyu.. Buatlah aku dan Taemin percaya bahwa kau bahagia bersama Sungmin.. Kau mau kan?"kata Changmin pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak menjawab dan malah bangun dari posisinya. Changmin menyusul, "Mianhe."

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, "Mianhe sudah memaksamu cerita.. Kau terlalu lama menyimpan semua perasaanmu, Kyu. Makanya aku memaksamu." Kyuhyun tak menjawab. "Nde, nan gwenchanayo. Jangan khawatir, Min."

Changmin merangkul Kyuhyun, "Bagaimana kalau kita cari uke baru?" tanya Changmin dan—DAK—"YA! CHO KYUHYUN!" teriak Changmin di telinga Kyuhyun. "Hnn, apa?"

"Aish sial. Apaan sih kau?" tanya Changmin. "JaeMin, Min." kata Kyu ngga nyambung. "Apaan yang JaeMin sih Kyu? Mau kau bilang JaeMin lah, MinJae, ShimKim, KimShim, ChangJae, MinJoong atau apalah pokoknya dalam hidupku itu Cuma ada YunJae dan YooSu.. Titik ngga pake koma, okay?"

Kyuhyun tak membalas. Ia diam lagi. Kenapa sekarang Kyuhyun suka diam? *plak*

"Kyu,"

"SiMin, EunMin, terus ChulMin, KangMin, eum—Haemin terus MinWook terus HenMin, ZhouMin terus apa lagi ya, Min?" gumam Kyuhyun pada Changmin. Changmin memandangnya cengo, "Hah? Apaan sih? Kok KyuMinnya ngga di sebut?"

Sekarang gantian Kyuhyun yang diam. "Kyu."

"Kayaknya aku benaran SiMin shipper deh," gumam Kyuhyun lagi. "Apaan sih kau magnae, yang ada itu KyuMin, KYUMIN, K-Y-U-M-I-N. okay? Ngga protes," kata Changmin sewot. "Jangan-jangan kau mau mundur dan memberikan Sungmin ke Siwon? OH NOOO~~ itu jangan terjadiiii~~~"

"Lebay kau.. terserah aku lah.." kata Kyuhyun. Changmin terdiam lalu memandang Kyuhyun penuh arti, "Nah kalau begitu MinKyu ya, Kyu?" ucap Changmin membuat Kyuhyun mematung. "Nde, mungkin—KyuBum aja deh, Min."

Gubrak—

Changmin jatuh, "Apaan yang KyuBum? Kau sama Kibum pintaran Kibum.. Kau ngga pantas jadi semenya," jelas Changmin. "I don't care.. Pokoknya KyuBum."

"Apadeh kau.. bilangnya tadi Cuma ada Sungmin sekarang ngebet sama KyuBum. Ngga ada KyuBum woy! Ngga ada SiMin atau KangMin atau apalah itu nama couple Sungmin sebagai ukenya. Yang ada itu ya, KangTeuk, HanChuk, YeWook, EunHae, ZhouRy, SIBUM—S-I-B-U-M dan KYUMIN—K-Y-U-M-I-N.. titik ngga pake koma karena komanya udah di ambil sama Ddangkkoma(?)." jelas Changmin membuat Kyuhyun melepas rangkulan Changmin.

* * *

><p><strong>~Kyuhyun's Feeling~<strong>

* * *

><p>Taemin yang masih sembunyi akhirnya memutuskan keluar dan menghampiri mereka karena kelebayan kedua hyungnya yang bercanda masalah couple.<p>

"Kyu hyung, Minnie hyung," panggil Taemin dengan mata bersimbah darah –plak- ralat oke? Dengan mata bersimbah air mata. MinKyu melotot kaget melihat magnae mereka nangis sesenggukan. Pasti Minho, batin mereka serentak.

MinKyu merentangkan tangan mereka dan—"Taeminnie~~ sini sayaaang~~ di apain sama Minho mesum itu, hm?" ujar mereka membuat Minho yang masih mendengar percakapan mereka sweatdrop.

Di dorm SuJu menjadi sepi mendengar curhatan dan lelucon yang tercipta. Padahal lelucon garing yang benar-benar ngga patut di ketawain #abaikan

Back to MinKyuMin(?)

Taemin langsung berhambur memeluk kedua hyung kesayangannya dan menangis disana. MinKyu mengusap rambut Taemin. "Wae geudae, Taeminnie, hm?"

Taemin tak menjawab namun kemudian—"Minnie mau kok jadi ukenya Kyu hyung.. hiks.." ucap Taemin membuat MinKyu cengo. What the?

Dan Sungmin bahkan Minho pun terbelalak di dalam dorm SuJu mendengar penuturan polos Taemin.

"Kyu hyung ngga boleh nolak perasaan Minnie lagi.. Minnie lebih baik dari Sungmin hyung.." katanya lagi membuat Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya pada Taemin. "Nde~ lalu Minho bagaimana?"

Taemin tak menjawab dan memandang Changmin. "Iya, Minho bagaimana? Kami juga ngga mau disambit pisau dapur sama, Key," lanjut Changmin.

Lalu kemudian Taemin menggeleng, "KyuMin hyuuuung~ KyuhyunXTaemin ya, hyuung?" kata Taemin kemudian dengan magnae eyesnya. MinKyu bergidik dengan tatapan melas itu. "Aniyo Min. kalau memang KyuMin itu berarti KyuhyunXSungmin, ne? kau tahu kan?"

Taemin memandang Kyuhyun lalu mengangguk. "Tapi mendengar hyung begitu, aku jadi setuju sama Changmin hyung kalau Sungmin hyung ngga benar-benar mencintai Kyu hyung," katanya kemudian membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. "Dia mencintaiku, kok. Kalian tenang saja."

Taemin memeluk Kyuhyun lagi. "Hyuuung~ KyuMin~~ KyuhyunXTaemiiii~~~nnn, ne?" namun Kyuhyun menggeleng dan melepas pelukan Taemin. Changmin menghampirinya dan merangkul Taemin. "Nah, Minnie. Bagaimana kalau 2min? ChangminXTaemin, ne?"

Namun sekarang Taemin yang menggeleng. "Sekalipun 2min, itu berarti MinhoXTaemin," jawab Taemin dan mendekati Kyuhyun. "Hyuung~ jangan sedih lagi, dong?" Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Taemin. "Nde, bagaimana kalau kita makan banana ice cream kesukaanmu daripada ngomongin KyuMin atau 2min yang memiliki arti berbeda?"

Taemin mengangguk di ikuti Changmin yang cemberut. Kyuhyun merangkul Taemin begitu juga dengan Changmin yang merangkul Taemin. Dan intinya Taemin itu di tengah. Hehe..

"Ngomong-ngomong, traktir ya, Kyu?" ujar Changmin yang berjalan meninggalkan atap bersama KyuMin(?). "Ogah amat. Mending aku traktir Taemin atau Sungmin hyung."

Jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Changmin mendengus. "Sungmin lagi Sungmin lagi. Lupain dia sehari aja, Kyu. Dasar maniak Sungmin."

Dan ucapan Changmin membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh dan Taemin tersenyum melihat keduanya tanpa peduli pada ponselnya yang masih tersambung ke nomor Sungmin.

"Saat pulang ke dorm nanti, Minnie hyung harus bilang ke Jae hyung. Titik! Kyu hyung juga! Ya kan?" MinKyu hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Taemin. Mau ngomong apa nanti?

* * *

><p><strong>~KyuMin is Real~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kami pulaaaang~~" teriak ketiga magnae itu. Saat Kyuhyun membuka pintu. Tiba-tiba ia di terjang oleh seorang namja manis bermata kelinci. Kyuhyun yang bingung hanya membalas pelukan itu penuh sayang. "Ada apa, hyung?"<p>

Sungmin tak menjawab dan tetap memeluk Kyuhyun erat sehingga Kyuhyun kewalahan membalasnya. Tak beda dengan Sungmin, Jaejoong pun berlari memeluk anaknya—Changmin membuat Changmin bingung dan bertanya, "Wae umma?"

Namun sama dengan Sungmin, Jaejoong pun sama sekali tak menjawab dan hanya memeluk Changmin erat.

Setelah beberap saat. Sungmin melepas pelukannya dan menatap mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersentak saat melihat mata Sungmin dan penuh air mata. Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menghapus air mata itu dengan kedua ibu jarinya. "Siapa yang berani membuat hyung nangis, hm? Bilang sama aku."

Sungmin tak menjawab dan malah mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kyuhyun. "Saranghae Kyu. Jeongmal saranghaeyo," Kyuhyun tak mengert maksud dari Sungmin, tapi ia hanya membalasnya. "Naddo hyung. Naddo jeongmal saranghadaguyo."

Dan setelah itu Sungmin kembali diam. Hanya memeluk Kyuhyun. Memeluknya erat seolah tak mau melepaskan.

"Changminnie~" panggil Jaejoong pada pelukannya. Changmin hanya mengangguk, "Nde umma? Waeyo?" Tanya Changmin lembut. "Apa benar kau mencintai umma, nak?"

DEG

Bagai di hujamkan belati. Hati Changmin tertohok. Bagaimana mungkin bisa Jaejoong mengetahuinya.

"Changminnie~"

"A-aniyo umma. Kata siapa aku mencintai umma?" Tanya Changmin gugup. Jaejoong melepas pelukannya. "Kata kau dan Kyuhyun kan? Jangan bohong, Minnie," Changmin membatu. Maksud Jaejoong apa?

"Umma aku—"

"Umma pendengar semuanya Changminnie~ dari awal kau berbicara, tentang perasaan Kyuhyun dan sebagainya."

DEG DEG

Jantung Kyuhyun maupun Changmin sama-sama berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Mereka? Tahu? Tidak mungkin!

"Maksudnya apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun langsung. Sungmin yang memeluknya langsung melepas pelukannya. "Nde Kyuhyunnie~ aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang. Mianhe. Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu atau menggantungkan hubungan kita. Saat itu aku masih belum yakin, aku mencintaimu benar-benar atau tidak. Makanya—"

"Aish! Bagaimana mungkin? Kalian tahu?" Changmin memotong. "Taeminnie menelponku."

Jawaban Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun dan Changmin menatap Taemin. Taemin hanya menunduk. "Mianhe. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa? Saat mendengar suara Kyu hyung, Minnie langsung menekan tombol dial nomor Sungmin hyung."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. "Nde, gwenchana, Taeminnie."

Dan setelah itu hening. Kyuhyun maupun Changmin pun diam. Lalu Kyuhyun tersentak saat merasa tangannya di tarik oleh seseorang. Namun ia hanya pasrah mengaikuti irama gerakan orang itu.

Lalu Changmin?

"Changminnie, umma—"

"Nde umma. Jangan dipikirkan. Iya, aku memang mencintai umma, tapi tenang saja. Aku tetap lebih seSUJU sama YunJae! Yeaah!" ujar Changmin di akhiri teriakkan ceria. Jaejoong menatapnya. "Mianhe Changminnie."

"Gwenchanayo, umma :)" balas Changmin dan tersenyum.

Lalu KyuMin?

"Minnie hyung," panggil Kyuhyun. Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung menerjang Kyuhyun. "Mianhe Kyuhyunnie~ mianhe," gumam Sungmin terus menerus. Kyuhyun membalas terjangan [red : pelukan] itu dengan lembut dan mengelus rambut hyungnya. "Nde, tidak apa-apa hyung."

Hening.. tak ada yang berbicara. Namun kemudian Sungmin memulainya. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak peka. Aku menyakitimu terlalu dalam. Kyu, aku lebih suka KyuMin daripada SiMin kok. Sungguh aku tidak bohong!" ucap Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. "Nde, aku tahu hyung."

"Kyu, kau mau kan memaafkan aku dan terus mencintaiku? Aku janji akan mencintaimu sebagaimana kau mencintaiku," ujar Sungmin lagi dan Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Always hyung."

Sungmin tersenyum dan melepas pelukannya untuk melihat wajah kekasihnya—Kyuhyun. Lalu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya—tidak! Tapi mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyuhyun. Sampai akhirnya bibir mungil plump-nya mendarat di bibir tebal Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya membalas ciuman itu penuh kelembutan. Tak ingin menyakiti sang pemijak. Namun kemudian Kyuhyun merasakan tangan seseorang menyusup kebelakang tengkuknya dan meremas rambutnya pelan membuat Kyuhyun memperdalam ciuman di antara mereka.

Ciuman itu semakin dalam dan semakin intim membuat jarak di antara mereka benar-benar terhapus. Tanpa sadar keduanya berjalan ke arah tempat tidur dan akhirnya jatuh dengan Kyuhyun menindih Sungmin.

Dan kini ciuman itu semakin dalam dan dalam. Mereka saling melumat bibir pasangan mereka. Tangan Sungmin menuntun tangan Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam kaosnya dan Kyuhyun hanya menurutinya.

Dan kejadian yang sering Kyuhyun ceritakan pada Changmin. Yang awalnya hanya sebuah bualan kini menjadi kenyataan. Mereka saling menghangatkan satu sama lain. Dengan cinta yang terpendam kini mereka mengeluarkannya melalui aktivitas baru mereka.

Karena tak selamanya perasaan itu harus disimpan. Dan ada saatnya kau menceritakannya, pada seseorang—yang kau percayai.

Walau akhirnya orang yang kau maksud mengetahuinya. Setidaknya itu meringankan bebanmu, bukan?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

END

.

.

* * *

><p>Nb : Haiiii~ saya balik dengan epep OneShoot. hehe.. mian kalau epep ini GaJe..<p>

ada yang nungguin Confusion kah?

mian saya belum bisa meneruskannya. saya usahain secepatnya ^^

ngomong-ngomong ada yang ngerti dengan epep ini? hehe :D authornya jujur ngga ngerti #duagh

hehe ^^

.

NOT PLAGIAT or COPYCAT!  
>.<p>

at the last

Review/Comment ^^

.

Love,

Umu Humairo Cho


	2. Epilog

**Bales Review ^^**

**Red Chili Peppers : Annyeong ^^ makasih ya Review-nya ^^**

**kalau merasa ceritanya belum memuaskan? Ini saya buat epilognya :D**

**Everlasting Team : Omonaaaaaa , makasih banget masukkannya ^^ Ini sudah saya usahakan. Semua lebih baik dari yang kemarin :D**

**chacha95 : Hehe, bingung kah? ini aku buat epilognya ^^ ripiu lagi yaaak?**

**YuyaLoveSungmin : Siiip :D makasih ripiunya.. ripiu lagi yak? hehe :D**

**LittleLiappe : Fave? wah makasih banget ^^**

**mysticahime : KAU *buka imut #duagh***

**iya mianhe belum bisa apdet :( apdet ini aja pake HP T_T tunggu ya?**

**nde, aku usahain memperbaikinya ^^**

**Park Minnie : Huwaaaaaaa~~ nuna enak aja! hehe makasih nuna ripiunya ^^**

**Kim Woonkie : Nde? fave? wah makasih banget! *ikut angkat bendera KyuMin***

**cloveSJ : tentu saja itu karangan author! hehe makasih ripiu-nya ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Umu Humairo Cho : Aku merasa ada yang kurang di chap awal, jadi aku bikin epilognya~ semoga memuaskan, amiiin :) Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Kyuhyun's Feeling**

**~Epilog~**

**©Umu Humairo Cho, 2011**

**Super Junior, Changmin and Taemin**

**©God, Themselves and belong to their couple xD**

**Rating : T, Semi M**

**Warning : Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai, EyD kurang tepat, harap maklum ya ^^**

**A/N : Don't like don't red! NOT PLAGIAT! Just red and review :)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Pagi yag cerah..<p>

.

Cahaya matahari yang masuk dan mengetuk pelan kelopak mata Sungmin yang masih tertidur pulas itu pun membuka matanya.

Sungmin melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang kini memeluknya erat. Memberikan kehangatan pada tubuh polosnya dan membuat Sungmin yang berada di pelukannya benar-benar nyaman.

Namun perlahan ia bangun dari posisinya dan menatap Kyuhyun. Lalu tangannya terulur untuk menyusuri wajah tampan Kyuhyun—kekasihnya dengan jarinya.

Mulai dari mata, hidung sampai bibir. Dan akhirnya ia mengganti jari itu dengan bibirnya.

Di kecupnya bibir itu berkali-kali. Merasa kurang puas. Ia bangun dari duduknya dan menindih Kyuhyun dan mengecup kembali bibir Kyuhyun. Satu kali, dua kali, sampai beberapa kali ia mengecup bibir kekasihnya berulang-ulang dan akhirnya kelakuannya membuat Kyuhyun membuka matanya.

Tangan Kyuhyun mengunci pinggang Sungmin yang menindihnya. Kyuhyun menatap lembut kekasih di atasnya. "_Nde_, selamat pagi, _hyung_."

Sungmin terkekeh dan mengangguk lalu melayangkan kecupan lagi pada bibir Kyuhyun yang baru saja mengucapkan sapaan pagi padanya. Setelah itu ia membalasnya. "Pagi, Kyuhyunnie."

Tanpa menunggu, Kyuhyun pun langsung mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Sungmin dan tangan satunya menarik pelan tengkuk Sungmin di atasnya dan melumat bibir Sungmin pelan dan lembut.

Sungmin terkekeh pelan dalam ciuman yang tercipta. "Kyuhyunnie~ hihi," ucapnya di sela-sela ciuman mereka. "_Nde_, _hyung_.. Emmhhh~" balas Kyuhyun. "_Saranghae_, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka. Perlahan ia mencoba membalas kalimat Sungmin dengan bibirnya yang kini semakin ganas melumat di lumat balik bibir kekasihnya. "_Nde_, _naddo saranghaeyo_, Sungmin _hyung_."

Dan mereka kembali larut dalam sebuah ciuman yang panjang. Saling melumat dan menghisap. Tangan Kyuhyun yang tadinya melingkar indah di pinggang Sungmin kini beralih mengusap-usap punggung Sungmin dan membuat Sungmin melenguh pelan dalam ciumannya.

Lalu tangan itu turun lari dan meremas _bottom_ Sungmin dan membuat Sungmin melepas ciuman mereka dan mendesah. "Aaahh~ Kyuuu~~"

Desahan pelan namun bagi Kyuhyun terdengar erotis dan amat sangat menggoda. Kyuhyun kembali menyumpal bibir Sungmin dengan bibirnya.

Aktivitas baru mereka semalam membuat mereka kehabisan tenaga namun setelah tidur, bukankah mereka mendapatkan energi mereka lagi, kan?

Mereka masih larut dalam ciuman yang panas itu namun tidak setelah Kyuhyun melepasnya dan menatap mata Sungmin. "_Nde_, _hyung_ mandi gih," suruhnya lembut membuat Sungmin cemberut karena kesenangannya di ganggu. Tapi kemudian ia mengangguk dan bangkit dari tubuh Kyuhyun. "Um! Habis itu Kyunnie yang mandi, ya?"

Kyuhyun pun hanya mengangguk dan melayangkan tatapan super lembut juga senyuman manis yang membuat Sungmin tersenyum lebih maniiiiiiiiiiiiis sekali :). Lalu tubuh Sungmin yang polos pun menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih dengan senyuman dan tatapan lembutnya.

"_Saranghae_, Ming."

* * *

><p><strong>~KyuMin is Real Forever~<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Annyeooooong<em>~~~" seru Sungmin saat sampai di meja makan. Dan disana sudah terlihat ke-11 member SuJu yang lain. Mereka semua menatap ke satu titik yaitu seseorang di samping Sungmin. Merasa di perhatikan, Kyuhyun pun bertanya. "_Waeyo_, _hyungdeul_?"

Bukan menjawab. Salah satu di antara mereka tepatnya Heechul menghampirinya dan memeluknya. "_Mianhe_ Kyuhyunnie. Aku sudah terlalu keras padamu. Aku—emosi sekali kemarin," ujar Heechul dalam pelukan mereka. Kyuhyun membalas pelukan itu dengan lembut. "Harusnya aku yang minta maaf, Heechul _hyung_."

Heechul mengangguk dan tangannya terulur mengusap lembut rambut ikal Kyuhyun lalu melepasnya kemudian menatap _dongsaeng_ seperjuangan kejailannya. "_Nde_, jangan ulangi lagi, arra?" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk menanggapi kalimat Heechul.

Lalu seseorang lainnya mendekatinya dan ternyata itu Ryeowook. "_Mianhe_, Kyuhyunnie. Aku sudah terlalu kasar padamu kemarin," ucap Ryeowook dengan mimik cemberutnya membuat Kyuhyun mencubit gemas pipi _hyung_nya itu. "_Arraseo hyung_. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf."

Ryeowook mengangguk dan mengelus pipi Kyuhyun. "_Arraseo_. Kau sarapanlah, Kyu," ujarnya kemudian. Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu Sungmin menariknya duduk dan mereka mulai menyendokkan makanan ke piring mereka.

Yang lainnya menatap Kyuhyun. "_Mianhaeyo,_ Kyuhyunnie," ujar mereka semua _missing_ Heechul dan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun mengangguk. "_Arraseo hyung_. Aku juga minta maaf," mereka bisa mendengar begitu lembut Kyuhyun mengucapkannya. Mereka tersenyum manis ke arah _Magnae _mereka dan kembali menyantap makanan mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>~KyuMin Love Story~<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Annyeooooooong~~ Magnae<em> paling ganteng di SM dataaaang~~~" suara seseorang menyadarkan semua member SuJu dan melihat ke arah pintu. Disanalah berdiri Changmin dengan Taemin di belakangnya. "Dan _Magnae_ paling cute di SM pun jugaaaa~~~"

Mereka semua hanya terkekeh bahkan tertawa namun pelan melihat kenarsisan _Magnae_ DBSK dan SHINee.

"_Arraseo_. Ada apa, _Magnaedeul_? Pagi-pagi sudah datang?" sang _leader_ SuJu pun buka suara. Kedua _Magnae _itu pun tersenyum dan melihat ke arah Kyuhyun. Merasa di perhatikan Kyuhyun bertanya pada mereka. "_Waeyo_?"

Changmin dan Taemin tak menjawab. Tapi Kyuhyun bisa melihat ada seringai nakal di bibir Changmin. "Jadi? Apa saja yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Changmin sambil menyeringai dan—

.

'DAK'

.

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN! KAU INI, AISH!" teriak Changmin tidak terima dengan pijakan tangan Kyuhyun di kepalanya dan menatap sengit _Magnae_ tertua di depannya yang ada di SM. "Salahmu sendiri, Changmin _babo_. Apa sih yang kau tanyakan?" balas Kyuhyun santai dan duduk di samping Sungmin. Changmin cemberut melihat reaksi Kyuhyun. "Cih! Dasar muna kau, Kyu." Cibir Changmin.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab kalimat Changmin dan dengan cuek memainkan PSP-nya. "_Hyung-hyung_," panggil Taemin pada Kyuhyun. "Hn.. Apa Taeminnie?" balas Kyuhyun sekenanya. "_Hyung_ ada jadwal ya, Hari ini?" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk menanggapi kalimat Taemin.

"Kalau gitu, nanti pulang dari jadwal traktir Minnie makan es krim banana lagi, ya?" ujar Taemin. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan mengelus rambut Taemin.

"Nah anak-anak, ayo kita berangkat!" suara Kangin menyadarkan semua member SuJu dari aktivitas mereka. Mereka bangkit dari duduk mereka dan berjalan menuju pintu.

KyuMin berjalan berdampingan dan saling menggenggam satu sama lain. Sebelumnya mereka menoleh dan melambaikan tangan ke Changmin dan Taemin yang ada di depan dorm SuJu yang berniat kembali ke dorm mereka masing-masing.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bercanda-canda sampai akhinya Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin ala bridal style dan membuat Sungmin terkekeh pelan. Ia melihat ke arah belakang dan disana masih ada Changmin dan Taemin.

Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah mereka membuat Taemin dan Changmin cemberut.

Sungmin juga melayangkan tatapan seakan mengatakan bahwa –Kyuhyun-itu-milikku-:P

Dan itu membuat Taemin tambah cemberut dan Changmin melotot kesal. Namun kemudian Sungmin mengangkat kedua jarinya membentuk huruf V seakan bilang bahwa ia bercanda dan membuat Taemin dan Changmin mengangguk.

Namun kemudian Taemin cemberut lagi dan Sungmin bisa melihatnya. Taemin melihat Changmin. "Minnie _hyuuung_~~" panggilnya manja. "_Nde, waeyo_ Taeminnie?"

Changmin melihat Taemin cemberut. "Huh! Aku iriiiii~~~" ujar Taemin dan menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Changmin. Changmin hanya mengangguk dan mengelus kepala Taemin. "_Nde_, sudah lupakan saja. Sungmin _hyung_ kan Cuma bercanda."

Kemudian Taemin mengangguk. "Kalau begitu makan banana es krim yuk, _hyung_?" ujar Taemin sambil menarik tangan Changmin. Changmin hanya menurutinya. Di depannya sudah tak terlihat lagi sosok Sungmin yang dengan manja melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kyuhyun atau mimik imutnya yang membuat Changmin kesal. Karena mimik itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun begitu mencintai Sungmin.

'Hah~ KyuMin _is Real_! KyuMin _is the best couple_,' gumam hati Changmin dan berjalan berdampingan dengan Taemin.

"Nanti kita makan es krim ya banyak ya, hyung?" Changmin hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Taemin.

Setidaknya—Kyuhyun, sahabatnya, sekaligus orang yang pernah di cintainya sudah tidak bertengkar lagi dengan _hyungdeul_nya. Changmin tenang jika begini. Dan Changmin pun tahu apa yang terjadi antara KyuMin setelah kejadian semalam.

Dan karenanya, Kyuhyun pasti tidak akan membual lagi dan menceritakan yang sejujurnya. Tapi setidaknya—bukan di depan Taemin. Hihihi..

* * *

><p>~FIN~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nb : Kyaaaaa~~~ saya kembali dengan epilognya~~<strong>

**Maaf kalau epilognya GaJe banget bangeetttt~~~~~**

**Saya sudah berusaha memperbaiki kekurangan saya dalam menulis. Mudah-mudahan ini lebih baik ^^**

**Semoga memuaskan untuk melengkapi cerita sebelumnya :D**

**.**

**NOT PLAGIAT or COPYCAT!**

**.**

**At the last,**

**Review/Comment :)**

**.**

**Love,**

**Umu Humairo Cho**


End file.
